


Chocolate Flavored Ice Cream

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 14 im hollering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Day 14: SoftThey are sitting cross-legged on Keith’s worn carpeted floor, sharing one giant tub of ice cream between the two of them. Or rather, they’re supposed to share it but Lotor keeps on shoveling spoonfuls of sweet indulgence over to Keith’s side of the tub, apparently perfectly content in watching him eat practically all of it.It’s sweet and endearing and also so not how this is supposed to work.Keith tries to teach his boyfriend how to share and let loose. It works a lot better than expected
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Chocolate Flavored Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I am earlier than I usually are, be proud of me people! I am also very proud of myself for once and I'm also crying, don't mind me
> 
> Every Keitor is soft Keitor because I refuse to believe in anything else but THIS PROMPT is extra extra sweet and soft and fluffy and overall peak romance - I will never be as good again. Or as eloquent, probably. My words are already leaving me for this note oh my god
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY PLS <3 I will now cry in a corner bc I would like to have a Lotor to my Keith as well, thank you very much

They are sitting cross-legged on Keith’s worn carpeted floor, sharing one giant tub of ice cream between the two of them. Or rather, they’re _supposed_ to share it but Lotor keeps on shoveling spoonfuls of sweet indulgence over to Keith’s side of the tub, apparently perfectly content in watching him eat practically _all_ of it.

It’s sweet and endearing and also so not how this is supposed to work.

“Lotor, you _do_ know how sharing usually works, right?” Keith snorts amused, pushing a giant chunk of chocolate straight back to his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to eat some of it too, not watch _me_ eat it.”  
Lotor laughs softly and Keith almost melts on the spot (it’s decidedly unfair, having a rich laugh like this, reminding him of molten caramels and dark cocoa). His blue eyes dance with barely concealed amusement. 

“Are you that opposed to my idea of sharing, Keith? I feel insulted. Mortally wounded!”  
“How about feeling ‘starved for ice cream’,” Keith counters and shoves his spoon straight into Lotor’s face, making his boyfriend swallow the chocolate out of reflex. Keith cackles in delight at the flushed heat traveling from his boyfriend’s cheeks to his neck as he desperately tries not to choke on his ice cream – Keith knows it’s also partly because Lotor does care about his image, even when with him; and his image is that of a sophisticated member of society – even if Keith has seen him like no one else from said “society” has: stark naked and fast asleep, both arms encircling his pillow as a soft snore escapes him once in a while.

Seeing Lotor unravel like that in front of him, even if it is just unconsciously, is the one thing that still makes Keith’s heart skip a beat (or ten, or a hundred every second he looks at him). It is also why he has made it his life goal to make Lotor show him that other side of him  _willingly_ during their waking hours – a task that is slightly hindered by Lotor’s inability to relax completely in someone else’s presence.

Which is where the ice cream and Keith himself come in.

Lotor’s  wheezing (Keith can’t exactly call it sputtering because his boyfriend doesn’t  _sputter,_ he just quietly chokes on his food if he has to) ceases  with one last dainty cough and Keith can’t help himself: he leans over and presses a kiss on to Lotor’s hand still holding his spoon between slender fingers. Lotor freezes and the spoon clatters to the floor with a soft  _thunk._

“Apologies,” his boyfriend mutters and Keith almost melts on the spot because _Lotor is now definitely blushing from something other than lack of oxyge_ _n._ He has to hold on to himself really hard to not burst out laughing.

“It’s fine,” he says instead, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. It paints a small smile on to Lotor’s face, the blush not disappearing entirely. His free hand gropes for the spoon on the carpet floor and Keith feels his heart beat faster in his chest because Lotor is actually flustered enough to not look him in the eye and it is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“I’ll clean it up later, don’t worry,” he smiles, poking Lotor’s sides with his finger – and freezing over completely as his boyfriend lets out the tiniest, most adorable _squeak._

His cheeks almost immediately burn, red tide rising up to his ears, his hand coming up to cover his mouth with it, spoon falling to the floor once again.

“I’m … that was …,” he tries to stutter his way out of it but Keith _grins,_ absolutely delighted.

“Lotor, are you ticklish?” he practically squeals with utter joy at his boyfriend burning with embarrassment.

“I am not,” Lotor tries to protest, only to shy away from Keith’s hand as swiftly as possible, almost knocking the tub of ice cream standing between them. Keith grins.

“Come here, you bastard,” he croons and the tips of Lotor’s ears seem to catch fire.

“Keith-,” he tries, weakly, only to yelp as Keith launches himself over the ice cream and into Lotor’s arms, his index fingers easily finding the gaps between Lotor’s rips to tickle him mercilessly.

There is no escape and Lotor collapses into a tangle of limbs, Keith and helpless _giggles_ wracking his entire body. It is entirely undignified and the most endearing thing Keith has ever seen.

“Keith- please, mercy-!” the other man begs of him between bouts of laughter, his words turning into a tawdry snort that makes his cheeks turn scarlet. There are tears in his eyes and while Keith _hopes_ they are from laughing way too hard, he can’t be sure, and so he leans forward, his lips peppering his boyfriend’s cheeks with kisses, trying to catch every single teardrop before it falls. Lotor’s laughter seems to catch in his throat (especially since Keith isn’t tickling him anymore) and his hands, previously trying to get Keith as far away from himself as possible, now circle around his back to draw him back in. Keith hums softly, pressing his lips to the tip of Lotor’s nose.

“You are,” he murmurs, words punctuated by more gentle pecks on the nose, on Lotor’s cheeks, on every single one of his features as far as Keith can reach.

“The most,” another one to the corner of his eye, Lotor’s eyelashes tickling his cheek.

“Adorable,” his hands card through Lotor’s silvery mane of beautifully long hair.

“and beautiful,” he draws Lotor in for another kiss, his lips pressed against his boyfriend’s for a heartbeat.

“man I have ever met.”  
Lotor’s breath hitches in his throat and Keith feels his arms slacken around him. It makes him look up and into Lotor’s eyes, wide and pale as the first ray of moonlight on a dark winter’s night. He looks unraveled, lost and so, _so_ unbelievably, irrevocably infatuated that Keith feels his heart practically give out on him. His lips twitch into a smile without him even thinking about it and he nuzzles Lotor’s brow with his own.

“I love you.”  
It’s not the first time those words have escaped him but it is the first they feel as natural as breathing. There is a silence stretching out between them and it threatens to break something fragile inside of him but then Lotor’s voice joins the spell weaving around them, an almost timid thing.

“I love you, Keith.”  
He holds on to him as if Keith were his only lifeline, shivers wracking his body and Keith hums softly under his breath, his arms cradling his boyfriend as he finally allows himself to be as vulnerable as Keith has always known he is underneath the mask he tends to wear for the public.

There is no such thing hiding his face when it finally emerges from the crook of Keith’s neck – there is only a soft, adoring smile that takes Keith’s breath away.

“Marry me,” he blurts out without his brain catching on, and Lotor’s face crumples in on itself through sheer shock, eyes wide like a deer’s in a headlight. Keith feels his own cheeks heat.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he croaks, embarrassment and _fear_ coating his words – fear that he has destroyed everything they ever had, that he has gone too fast, too far, that Lotor might drop him any moment now, mask falling into place yet again and staying that way until his last moment on this earth …

Instead, the face in front of him falls apart into tears once again, Lotor’s body melting into his, a small, incredulous laugh fighting through the sobs that threaten to break Keith’s heart.

“I’m really sorry, Lotor, I should have-”  
“Yes,” his boyfriend breathes, his arms encircling Keith once more, pressing the slender man to Lotor’s chest so forcefully he almost chokes on air – and that small word his heart can’t believe he’s heard correctly.

“Yes,” Lotor repeats and Keith can feel tears threatening to undo him right this instant. He laughs wetly and burrows his head into Lotor’s chest.

The tub of ice cream melts into a chocolate-flavored puddle next to them but none of them cares for it. They have, after all, lost and found themselves in someone else’s arms.


End file.
